one_billion_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Boss
A Final Boss is the last boss of a game. They tend to be the most difficult bosses in the game as well. The One Billion Survivor Ultra Ground Nation The Ultra Ground Nation is the first final boss, located in stage 8-6 in Story Mode, and also available in The Arena as of Round 9. Underground Nation The Underground Nation is the second final boss, and also available in The True Arena, supporting as Round 11. Extra Final Boss The Extra Final Boss is the third final boss and is only available after you complete all the Fright Zone Challenges, and the other mini-games including Story Mode. The Extra Final Boss's level is originally The Crown Level. The Extra Final Boss battle also appears in The True Arena as Round 20. The Normal Extra Final Boss is the one after beating all of the Fright Zone Challenges and is like the same as The Haunted House: Secret of the Ghost 's twenty-fourth episode, except he possesses Barry Steakfries's heart and he is 2000 times powerful, more tougher and harder than the Underground Nation. The Hard Extra Final Boss brainwashed Emperor Nogo and Black Death Traitor Black Demon to become the ThroneMaster and he has 5 phases. The Hard Extra Final Boss will be improved and customized in version 3.4 phase 2. This level is extremely difficult to beat because it takes forever like 6–8 hours. The Hard Extra Final Boss battle can only be unlocked after beating the Glitter Force game created by DeathMasters and Hyper Battery Software. After beating this level, Barry's dance group appears and Survival Land will be restored alongside the full Glitter Force and the whole screen will go black and appears the credits for 12–15 minutes, and finally the post-credits ending scene. Health Points # Normal Extra Final Boss: 1,000,000 HP # Medium Extra Final Boss: 8,000,000 HP/16,000,000 Energy # Hard Extra Final Boss: (Phase 1: 10,000,000 , Phase 2–4: 40,000,000, Phase 5: 80,000,000/240,000,000) Emperor Nogo Emperor Nogo is the fourth final boss and only exclusive to the game, Glitter Force. He is also included in The Arena as Round 11. Emperor Soul Emperor Soul is the soul version of the fourth final boss. He also includes in The True Arena supporting Round 19. Finishing this boss level, the ThroneMaster upgrades by transforming Emperor Soul into his ultimate version, "ULTIMATE THRONEMASTER NATION XX DX SOUL". Nightmare Mode Nightmare Mode is the fifth final boss after Emperor Soul and Emperor Nogo. Nightmare Mode is only unlocked after collecting all 480 Super Crystals. Nightmare Mode's boss battles are the Ultimate Nightmare ThroneMaster and the Nightmare Virus. Other games Kirby + Barry Steakfries and the Rainbow Curse In this game, you will challenge level 50, the only level in World 8. The game's final boss battle is the instrumental modified endless song, Ghost Rule, with epic shake triggers. * Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X75gKI_iuCc The World of Demons In this game, you will challenge the Underground Nation. Trivia * The Extra Final Boss is only exclusive to versions 2.00 and 2.01 in The One Million Survivor. * The Ultra Ground Nation and the Underground Nation are the two final bosses that are more stronger than the other boss battles in other games. * After completing 100% in a file, Barry Steakfries's dance group will be freed, in the Hard Extra Final Boss, after Phase 5 is finished. * The Hard Extra Final Boss battle was released on version 2.01 of the full One Billion Survivor game. * In The One Billion Survivor Deluxe, the final boss battle, after the Underground Nation is a remixed version of Bowser, but with the combination of both Cross Time girls clones, and the possession of King Pyrathaka.